Soviet Union RETURNS
by AnimeFANforeverMORE
Summary: I can't write summarys. But read. It'll be good. Basically what the title says. Flames acceptable. T just in case. R
1. She's back

**Hello everyone! Yes I will update soon to One day but I had this awesome idea~**

**Few things you need to know:  
Nation: Soviet Union  
Area: (in this MY story) Canada, Russia, Nordics and Estonia  
Name: Nora Silvestrov  
Hair: blond, ankle length with platinum highlights  
Length: 1,75 meters (or about 5,75 ft (CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG!))**

**Other stuff will be explained in the story, but for now, R&R!**

* * *

A woman was walking down the road in the outskirts of Moskow, Russia. With her, she had a golden retriever. All of a sudden, a strong wind came. The woman smiled and said quietly to the wind:  
" It's good to see you again... General Winter. Tell me, will you help me call them?"  
The wind seemed to blow harder, then calm down, as if tamed by her voice. The woman smiled even wider.  
"Thank you..."

* * *

On Helsinki, Finland, was a World Meeting taking a place. Finland was watching the fight between Russia and Mexico about who could stand strong liquor better next to Sweden, when he heard a voice.  
" My dear ones, come back to mother... mother is home... come home..." his eyes widened.  
' No, how can it be... can it?' he made an eye contact with Sweden, whose normally emotionless face was now full of sadness, wonderment and... was that a hint of happiness, the Finn wondered. Next person who he made eye contact was his 'big brother', Russia **(in this story, Finland is Russia's** **brother)**. He had stopped his fight with Mexico with the same expression as Sweden but with more longing. He was making his way to Canada. Finland rushed to them.  
" ... but can it be, we haven't heard of her since we took over her lands, eh" Canada asked from Russia.  
" да, it has been long, but... it can be. General wouldn't help just anyone. It has to be her." Russia answered to him and Finland admitted.  
" I have known she has been in Finland for a while now, but I think she went to Russia. I think it has been for a... week or so?" the Russian's eyes shone even brighter. The rest of the Nordic five and Estonia came to them.  
" But where there is she?" asked Denmark.  
" Móðir could be anywhere." said Iceland. The group started to leave the building. Germany and the other nations were watching the group from a distance. Finally England's patience came to end and he asked:  
" And may I ask, from whom are you talking about?" Sweden decided to respond.  
"Sovjetunionen har kommit tillbaka" when no one seemed to understand what he said, Russia helped.  
" Мать Советского Союза has returned"


	2. Shocking news

**Hello everyone! V-chan, I wrote this in a hurry but just to give you another present, I will update to my lovely story~**

**And to the other followers, if you want something specific to happen between some characters, PM me so I'll think about it**

**But now... Chapter 2 of ****_Soviet Union RETURNS_**

* * *

**__**The room got quiet. It took a while before they all understood what Russia said. Finally, after five minute silent, Ukraine asked from Russia what he meant by Soviet Union returning.

"Exactly what he said," answered Island with his poker face on.

"But it was Russia who was Soviet Union!" denied Germany.

"No he wasn't. Hän vain kuunteli Äidin neuvoja (He just listened to Mother's advices)" said Finland with Estonia nodding next to him adding.

"The only one of you who could remember Mother would be him," he said pointing Prussia, who was sitting next to France and Spain **(A/N: BTT XD)**. When Prussia saw every nation in the room stare at him, he closed his iPod and asked like the awesome person he is what he had missed.

"Prussia do you remember Soviet Union?" asked Germany from his older brother. Prussia looked at him like a deer caught in high lights.

"What about her?" he asked. Suddenly Finland started clapping his hands and jump.

"Yay, Mother will finally reunite with you~"

* * *

**Well I will write a new chapter in this month so I'll just see you then~ for next time, if it isn't too much I would like one other that Felichi to review please~**

**Ja V-chan, hyvää konfirmaatiota~~ mennään sitten yhdessä Ricchanin luokse~**


	3. He's a mystery guy

**Hey, I'm giving you a new chapter... half a month late... -_-; SORRY YOU ALL!**

**I need your help. PM me ideas that I could use in this story please...**

**Felichi, c ya later~**

**I don't own Hetalia, only my dear Soviet Union OC**

* * *

Once again, the meeting room was caught in a silence. Prussia was staring at Finland, the rest of the Nordics **(A/N: exept one, not yet gonna tell who)**, Canada, Estonia and Russia were talking to each other silently and others, expecially Germany, were staring at Prussia. At last, France and Spain started to question Prussia about his 'lover'. When the other nations head what they were talking, a fight started. Unseen to all, one nation slipped out of the meeting room.

* * *

She was sitting on a park with her loyal companion, Diego **(A/N: I just love Zorro 3)**, writing stuff on her black book. She was just about to turn into a new page, when she heard a person walking towards her. Nora looked up and she saw him.

" I kinda knew you would be the one to find me first... my dear son."

" I missed you, Mother."

" And I missed you too, my dear..."

* * *

**Aaaaand I will leave you with a cliff hanger.**

**I have NO idea when I'll have time to update again.**

**V-chan, have fun with Ai-chan at Tracon**

**PM me about ideas.**

***heart* AnimeFAN**

**REVIEW!**

/ /

/ /  
V V  



End file.
